


Hipotenusa

by Chio



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Así que pasan los días y Jason cada vez es menos consciente de que hipotenusa al cuadrado es igual a la suma de los catetos al cuadrado. Eso, y de cómo sabe una hamburguesa con queso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hipotenusa

Jason odiaba las matemáticas.

Las matemáticas le odiaban a él y Jason las odiaba a ellas. Era una relación sencilla y de mutuo acuerdo, sobre todo cuando quería darse de cabezazos contra el pupitre a los tres minutos de comenzar un examen.

Y había odiado con todas sus fuerzas a quien creó las dichosas matemáticas y el maldito teorema de la hipotenusa, porque desde luego ese hombre debía de estar bastante aburrido como para pensar todo el día en triángulos y llegar a una conclusión tan absurda.

Ahora, era como si hubiera algo que lo hubiese estado observando durante toda su vida y quisiera vengarse de él por alguna cosa que Jason ni siquiera recordaba haber dicho o hecho, porque vivir bajo el mismo techo que Pitágoras había sido sin duda una completa ironía del destino.

Así que pasan los días y Jason cada vez es menos consciente de que _hipotenusa al cuadrado es igual a la suma de los catetos al cuadrado_. Eso, y de cómo sabe una hamburguesa con queso.

—¿Qué?

Jason levanta la vista y ve como Pitágoras le observa con una mirada curiosa, y es toda una hazaña, porque debe de tener algo en la cara o verse como un completo estúpido pensando en un poco de todo, para que el matemático deje de lado sus triángulos y le preste atención.

Jason hace un sonidito que le transmite que está prestándole atención pero que no entiende a qué viene esa pregunta.

—Llevas media hora mirándome dibujar triángulos en un papel. Es raro.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Pitágoras asiente con la cabeza, aún sin estar demasiado convencido.

—Creo que mi profesor de matemáticas se está riendo de mí en algún lugar, en este mismo instante.

Pitágoras frunce el ceño y hace uno de esos gestos que Jason ya ha asociado con: _de verdad que no tengo ni idea de lo que significa eso_.

Jason sonríe y sale a dar un paseo ante la mirada atónita de Pitágoras.

*

—¿De dónde eres?

—¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? —Jason está cosiendo uno de los pantalones de Hércules, y es absurdo porque hasta hace tres semanas no ha sostenido una aguja en toda su vida, y es más absurdo aún porque se le da bastante bien y es entretenido.

No tan entretenido como jugar a la Play Station, pero lo es.

A veces echa de menos su Play Station. Y las hamburguesas con queso.

Tal vez tenga un problema con las hamburguesas con queso después de todo, porque pensar en ellas tan a menudo no debe de ser sano.

—Porque estás viviendo en mi casa y ni siquiera sé de dónde vienes.

—Hércules me dijo que tienes una muy rara afición por recoger animales y personas de la calle.

—¿Eres de Atenas? Tu dialecto parece ateniense…

—¿Fue así como conociste a Hércules?

—No me cambies de tema —responde Pitágoras, prestándole total atención a Jason mientras este sigue cosiendo como si nada.

Jason gruñe y levanta su mirada hasta el techo, mirando una pequeña araña que no debería estar ahí pero que está.

—Necesito una hamburguesa.

 _Qué_ , es lo que piensa Pitágoras.

Y _tal vez sí que sea de Atenas_. En Atenas hay gente muy rara.

*

Descubre que cuanto más observa a Pitágoras frustrarse con sus triángulos, más se olvida de sus hamburguesas, su Play Station, su ordenador y su televisión de plasma, porque _admitámoslo_ , es divertido ver como casi agujerea el papel con su lápiz (o al menos Jason piensa que es una especie de lápiz lo que Pitágoras tiene en la mano) al no sacar conclusión alguna tras seis horas de estudio.

*

A veces se siente tentado a acabar con su sufrimiento y decirle que todos los lados de un triángulo son iguales, pero después piensa que entonces se acabaría uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos en Atlantis, y se le pasa.

*

Hércules piensa que es buena idea _tomar prestado_ un barril de una bebida alcohólica que huele a gasolina y que Jason no conoce (y que desde luego no va a preguntar _qué es_ ).

Así que cuando Pitágoras empieza a gritar sobre las muchas deudas que tienen y que Hércules _no va a pagar_ , Jason decide que es hora de hacer algo más productivo. Como visitar a la señora que a veces le regala pan a cambio de un par de sonrisas. O un beso en la mejilla, depende del día. A veces siente lo patético que es venderse por un trozo de pan, pero _eh_ , el pan es su nueva hamburguesa, así que no lo tiene muy en cuenta.

El caso es, que cuando vuelve a casa (porque ya es _su_ casa) descubre que a Pitágoras debe de haberle parecido buena idea probar un poco de aquella bebida robada (prestada), y después beber un poco más, y más aún, porque lo siguiente que sabe es que está riéndose a carcajadas y gritando algo sobre hipopótamos y atenienses encima de la mesa.

—Es increíble lo rápido que el alcohol le sube a la cabeza —dice Hércules con una sonrisa bobalicona.

 

*

Dos semanas antes, cuando se había cansado de ver a Jason dormir en el suelo y este aceptó que no iba a irse de allí en mucho tiempo, Pitágoras fue al mercado a comprar una cama.

Era de madera, con un colchón hecho de paja y no muy cómoda, pero después de sufrir una o dos contracturas en la espalda, a Jason le pareció el regalo más bonito del mundo. Hércules había gruñido y argumentado que con ese dinero podrían haber comprado comida para todo un mes, y que con lo delgaducho que era Pitágoras podría haber compartido cama con Jason y así ahorrarse el dinero.

Jason se había reído al pensar lo imposible que era aquello.

Y sin embargo, de imposible no tenía nada, porque definitivamente, Pitágoras era tan delgado que cabía perfectamente en el pequeño espacio existente entre la pared y Jason.

—Te has equivocado de cama —susurra Jason, más que divertido al escuchar el quejido borracho de su amigo.

Pitágoras se encuentra boca abajo sobre la almohada de paja que Jason ha improvisado, y este se obliga a darle la vuelta porque podría jurar que se va a ahogar de un momento a otro. Es tan liviano que Jason frunce el ceño y no puede evitar decir:

—Si vienes a mi mundo alguna vez, te llevaré a Mcdonald 's y haré que comas cientos de hamburguesas con queso.  

—¿Qué es una hamburguesa con queso?

Es una suerte que este demasiado borracho como para que recuerde nada al día siguiente, así que Jason se deja llevar.

—Es la comida más deliciosa que podrás probar nunca.

—¿Es una especialidad ateniense?

—Sabes, no sé quién te ha metido en la cabeza esa absurda idea de que soy de Atenas.

—Lo deduje yo solo.

—No soy de Atenas.

—Mi madre me decía que un día tendría problemas por dar por hecho cosas de mi propia invención.

—Bueno, te harás famoso por ello, así que no te preocupes —Jason sonríe, porque es la conversación más absurda que ha tenido en toda su vida, y porque Pitágoras ha pasado una de sus piernas sobre las suyas en una especie de abrazo de oso.

Pitágoras está roncando suavemente junto a su oreja y definitivamente, en algún lejano lugar del futuro, su antiguo profesor de matemáticas debe estar riéndose de él.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente necesitaba escribir algo de estos dos, aunque sea insustancial y absurdo. Posiblemente sean una serie de one shots con continuidad, así que lo voy a dejar abierto y ya veremos, depende de los reviews que reciba. Espero que la serie os esté gustando tanto como a mi, y que hayáis disfrutado un poquito con esto.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
